Pasado,Presente y Futuro
by Estrella Guardiana de Alfea
Summary: Aqui estaran todos los Faragonda/Hagen e incluso algunos trozos de la familia de Faragonda
1. Chapter 1

**POV Faragonda**

El cielo estaba despejado,andava terminando los informes de algunas hadas de ultimo muy concentrada en mi trabajo asta que una voz me hizo despegar de estos,y de mis pensamientos..

Hagen: Estas chicas son muy pespicazes

Tras escuchar dicho comentario,me levante de la silla y me puse cara al ventanal,la mayoria de las estudiantes,disfrutaban de este dia tan soleado,leyendo,tomando el sol o incluso hablando en la hierva,y las observaba desde arriba,una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y no sabia estado mucho tiempo,seria y sin sonreir,tenia ganas de cambiar eso..

Faragonda: Si,lo son,pero llegaran a ser muy buenas guardianas de sus mundos..ojala la tuviera a ella aquí.. - Lo ultimo lo dije en voz baja

Hagen se percato de lo que habia comentado y giro,mirandome directamente a los ojos..

Hagen: ¿Que ella?

Faragonda: Nadie..nadie – Heche un suspiro leve y mire al frente del ventanal

Hagen miro tambien al frente y puso sus manos detras de su espalda como siempre hacia..

Hagen: Se que hay algo que te hace sentir mal

Faragonda: ¿Desde cuando te importa a ti lo que me aga sentir mal?Siempre as ido muy a tu aire sin importarte como se sentian los demas

Hagen me volvio a mirar,eso me ponia muy nerviosa,pero izo algo que no me esperaba,me cojio de la cintura y me hacerco asta estar casi pegados,mi corazon latia muy deprisa,y notaba que el de el tambien,en eso,me acaricio la mejilla izquierda y me dijo..

Hagen: Yo siempre me preocupe mucho por ti,y lo sigo que algo te hace sentir mal y queria saber el que me culpas por haberte dejado sola todos estos años,pero... - _Hizo una pausa _

Me miro con unos ojos que hacia mucho tiempo que no los veia,los añoraba,de verdad que si,la añoraba a ella,pero tambien a Hagen,durante un largo tiempo habia estado pensando en ellos dos,y no solo en ellos,si no que tambien,añoraba a la persona que una vez perdi en una batalla,no pude evitar,que una de mis lagrimas se derramara,mis ojos parecian tristes, no los podia cambiar,era como me sentia por dentro,añoraba tantas cosas de mi pasado..añoraba tanto no poder tener todo eso de a Hagen,que aun me miraba con esos ojos que me derretian por dentro,me hacia estar impotente,era una sensacion extrañ es que me gustara,pero tampoco lo detestaba..

Faragonda: Yo...te e añorado durante estos largos años

El,paso su mano por la mejilla,de donde habia procedido,la lagrima que habia derramado antes..

Hagen: Se que hay algo mas que no me as contado,algo que me inquieta

Yo me voltee,haciendo que hubiera mas distancia entre nosotras,habia roto la coneccsion,y era consciente de ello..

Faragonda: ¿Porque siempre te empeñas en hacerme sentir impotente?

Hagen: No lo ago,al menos,no,siendo consciente de ello

Faragonda: No me gusta sentirme devil

Hagen: Lo se,te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo

Faragonda: Me siento tan devil,no solo por mi magia que a disminuido devido al ataque,si no tambien,porque mi corazon se a devilitado

Hagen: ¿Tu corazon? - Dijo extrañado

Faragonda: Si,apesar de ser yo,tengo corazon

Hagen: No lo dije por eso,lo dije porque me parecio extraño que tu corazon,este devil,¿Devido a que?

Faragonda: A muchas cosas de mi pasado que aun siguen presentes dentro de mi,aun la recuerdo,aun las recuerdo.. - Heche un suspiro al aire y me sente en la silla..

Hagen: Nunca e sabido a quiente referias

Faragonda: Porque yo nunca e querido que la gente sepa mis devilidades... - Dije seriamente

Hagen: Creo que seria mejor que me lo contaras,quizas..te sentirias mejor

Faragonda:*risa* ¿Yo?¿Sentirme mejor contandote mis penas? No querido,jamas llegara ese dia en el que quiera que la gente sepa mis devilidades

Hagen: Es inutil guardarlo dentro,te hace daño

Faragonda: Me sigue haciendo daño dentro de mi

Hagen: ¿De que te culpas?

Faragonda: No me culpo de nada

Hagen: No me engañas,te conozco mas que a mi propia persona

Faragonda: Bueno,sera mejor que valla a hablar con Bloom,necesita mi apoyo,le espera una aventura tremenda

Me levante con un movimiento y sali de mi despacho,cerrando la puerta con un movimiento feroz...


	2. Capitulo 2

**POV Hagen**

Habia algo que Faragonda me ocultaba,lo sabia,pero..¿Que seria?Que seria tan importante como para llegarle al podia ser el tema de Griffin,pero aquello lo supero en su momento,pero..insinuo que eran dos personas a las que añoraba,no sabia de quien se trataban,pero devian ser muy importantes,para que Faragonda tomara esa postura..

**POV Narradora**

Faragonda se veia triste,ella misma lo notaba,caminaba por los alrrededores de Alfea como un alma en pena,nadie sabia porque la directora de Alfea,reaccionaba ella misma desconocia porque se sentia tan ,paso en frente de Faragonda,esta se paro y saludo a su directora,pero esta siguio caminando como si de un fantasma se tratase.A Bloom le extraño mucho el comportamiento de su directora,asi que se hacerco y comenzo a caminar a su lado..

Bloom: ¿Que ocurre directora Faragonda?

Faragonda miro a Bloom,pero de nuevo,puso la misma postura que antes,mirando al frente y caminando..

Faragonda: No ocurre nada Bloom,¿Porque tendria que ocurrir algo?

Bloom: Es que..¿Se encuentra bien?

Faragonda: Claro Bloom.¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Bloom: No se,no parece la de siempre – Dijo mirando confusa a su directora mientras caminaban por los alrrededores de Alfea

Faragonda: Bueno querida,mi magia a caido en picado,por eso,se me nota mas cansada,y tambien,que la edad no perdona

Bloom: Pero...hay algo mas,no se,¿Hay algo que le preocupa?

Faragonda: No,claro que no

Bloom: A,vale

Las dos se quedaron en un silencio,que resulto muy incomodo para Bloom,asi que miro a Faragonda y..

Bloom: Señorita Faragonda,me marcho,si necesita algo,no dude en pedirmelo

Bloom,verdaderamente estaba preocupada,al igual que Hagen,le extrañaba mucho,ver a Faragonda asi de normalmente,estaba feliz,llevando una enorme sonrisa en su su semblante era super distinto,sus ojos reflejaban desencanto y dolor,y esa enorme sonrisa de habia eso,Bloom marcho dentro de Alfea,Faragonda se sento bajo la sombra de un arbol y cerro los ojos,automaticamente su mente la llevo a otro tiempo...

**Flasback de Faragonda**

Faragonda se encontraba en su habitacion,ella se veia algo mas joven,aunque no mucho,devido a que el suceso era cuando algo mas incorporo aun en su cama y miro a la derecha,una niña de uno años,dormia a su lado,la niña tenia el pelo blanco y la tez muy paso la mano por el pelo de la pequeña,apartandolo un poco de su cara,la niña tenia los labios rosados,igual que eso,la niña abrio los ojos,eran de un color azul marino,al igual que los de la persona que estaba a su lado,eran como dos gotas de agua,al menos,eso es lo que parecia fisicamente.

**Fin del Flasback de Faragonda**

Faragonda abrio de nuevo los ojos,tenia una sonrisa que se le fue desbaneciendo,habia vuelto al tiempo se levanto de la hierva y camino asta su despacho,esperaba no encontrarse a Hagen de abrir la puerta de su despacho,hecho un suspiro leve y ahora si,abrio la puerta,para su decepcion,Hagen seguia alli,de la misma postura que cuando lo habia dejado,en eso,se hecharon una mirada,pero el decidio mirar al enorme ventanal,Faragonda se sento en el sillon de detras de su escritorio y volteo a Hagen que estaba tras ella,Hagen la miro..

Hagen: Ahora,¿Me vas a decir quienes son esas dos personas en las que tanto piensas?

Faragonda: ¿Porque deveria de contarte?Ademas,¿Quien a dicho que sean dos?Ni si quiera nombre a una

Hagen: Te conozco,aunque no quieras.

Faragonda: Tu eres el que se empeña tanto en decir que sufro

Hagen: Porque sufres,lo veo en tus ojos

Hagen paso una mano,por la mejilla de Faragonda,esta derramo una lagrima que ni se habia dado cuenta de que la habia derramado..

Hagen: ¿Ves?Sufres,lo puedo ver en tus ojos,ellos nunca mienten

Faragonda: Mis ojos,estan normales

Hagen: De eso nada,y tu lo sabes,reflejan tu estado de animo,y estan apagados,tristes..

Faragonda: No puedo evitar,ponerme triste y mucho menos,apagarme

Faragonda hecho un suspiro,Hagen izo algo que ella no veia venir,abrazo a Faragonda de la cintura y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios..

Hagen: No puedo permitir que te apages,te quiero mucho,como para permitir eso


End file.
